Kagome's Struggle
by girlofmischeif
Summary: Kagome gets kidnapped by Sesshomaru. Having to stay with him waiting for Inuyasha to rescue her, she realizes Sesshomaru's true love for her. Her life however depends on whether or not Inuyasha will give Sesshomaru the Tetsusiaga.
1. Only the Beginning

Ever since Kagome had been with Sesshomaru, she had been quiet and never really said a word to him. Sesshomaru had kidnapped Kagome in hopes to lure Inuyasha so he could kill him and get the Tetsusiaga. He would then kill Kagome, too. Kagome knew little of this plan because Sesshomaru had barely spoken a word to her. Kagome had began to grow on Sesshomaru but he always tried to deny himself. He thought she truly was beautiful. He never could have a mortal. They were worthless to him. especially this one. Priestess or not. And the fact that she belonged to the half-breed tore him up inside. It made his blood boil. The half-breed.  
Inuyasha knew of this planbut couldn't decide whether to save a mortal and get rid of his Tetsusiaga or leave her to die. He knew if he refused to give up the Tetsusiaga, Kagome would die a slow, painful, death right in front of his very eyes. She would beg for help but all he would be able to do is watch. The Tetsusiaga was made to protect a mortal. Sesshomaru had every right to it because of that stupid little girl named Rin. 

"Why am I here?" Kagome asked not thinking. That was probably something Sesshomaru didn't want to share.

"You being here is my buisness only. You may become of good use to me."

Kagome didn't know what he meant. But she remembered why Sesshomaru and Inuyasha always fight.

"Am I here because I am part of a worthless planto steal the Tesusiaga away from Inuyasha?" Kagome asked this in a sarcastic way that Sesshomaru didn't like. This set him off.

"I told you wench. It's none of your buisness. Do you understand me?" Sesshomaru grabbed her by the neck and shoved her against the castle wall.

Kagome said nothing.

"Answer me when I speak to you!" Sesshomaru was nearly cutting off her air way making it hard for her to breath but she managed to respond.

"My-name-is-Kag-ome. I-m-not-a-WENCH."

Sesshomaru dropped her to the floor and and started to walk away. He turned to look at her rubbing her neck with tears rolling down her dirt-stained cheeks. Then he mumb;ed under his breath, "Worthless wench. But only a mere mortal, I still have become somewhat attached to her in the past two days. I can only hurt her to keep myself from loving her."

Kagome sat there rubbing her nack in a daze. She couldn't figure out why it furied Sesshomaruto ask questions.

"Maybe if I can find a way to escape, I can escape this tretcherous castle and my fate."

Jaken who was ordered to spy on Kagome immediatly after Sesshomaru left and report anything she says or does that may be useful to him. Hearing this, Jaken quickly ran through the hallway to Sesshomaru's room. He quietly knocked on the door.

"Please, enter." Sesshomaru calmly responded to the knock. All he could think was that it better not be that half-breeds wench because she was to stay confined to her dungeon like room.

"Lord Sesshomaru! The girl is planning to escape!"

Sesshomaru slowly got up and walked right passed Jaken staring straight ahead not saying a word. When he reached the room Kagome was staying in, he slowly opened the door giving her time to realize someone was there. Kagome jumped to her feet and stared at the door.

"Mortal, you have plotted to escape my castle." Kagome swallowed hard afraid he would hurt her again.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play games with me girl. Just hear me out. Even if you do manage to get past my guards, mortal, you can't escape me. If you even try I will be forced to kill you. Do you take me seriously? Or will I have to demonstrate?" Sesshomaru's claws went limp then he clutched them into a fist.

"No." Kagome had begun to sweat. She knew if he was urged to hurt her, he wouldn't hesitate and it would be worse than last time.

A soft smile formed on Sesshomaru's face. "Good. Now, will you continue to bother me?"

"No." Kagome bitterly answered the last two times. Sesshomaru didn't like it. "You, mortal, refer to me as your Lord Sesshomaru when you are finished speaking to me. I am not your house pet." Sesshomaru was furious.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." KAgome quietly, yet shyly replied. She couln't believed she just called him that. If Inuyasha heard her refer to his older brother that way, he would definately throw a fit on Kagome.. Kagome couldn't wait for Inuyasha to come and rescue her from this mess. Or Kouga, it didn't matter which one as long as she got out of this terrible place of torture. Kouga prbably didn't even know she was there.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What do you plan to do if Inuyasha doesn't come for the mortal?" Jaken asked eagerly.

"One of two things Jaken. Which ever one I choose will surely keep Kagome here at the castle. She will never come in contact with that half -breed again. He doesn't deserve her. I will either kill her or make her my mate." Sesshomaru closed his eyes in disbelief of what he had just said.

"Lord Sesshomaru? You would take a mere mortal for your mate?" Jaken asked as his mouth hung open.

"No more questions Jaken. Leave me to my peace and keep an eye on Kagome." as much as he wanted to keep Kagome at the castle, he had feelings for her. He couldn't just keep her here against her will forever. Sure he could, but that would be cruel. If he let her go back to Inuyasha, however, he may never receive the Tetsusiaga. His plan would fail. He had to stay strong and firm to keep himself from falling in love with the useless wench. Unfortunately. It was too late.

* * *

"We can't just leave her there!" Sango yelled angrily. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Shut up and let me think." Inuyasha was so puzzled. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Kagome. He would have to tell her mom, grandpa, and Souta what happened to her. It was all his fault for being sympathetic toward her and letting her go home since she was home-sick. Unfourtunately, she never made it.

"C'mon Inuyasha! Let's go get Kagome back!" Shippo bounced around Inuyasha untill he thumped Shippo over top of the head with his fist.

"Whadja hafta do that for?" Shippo asked angrily rubbing the knot on top of his head.

"Buzz of kid." Inuyasha was so deep in thought. "I got it!"

Miroku jumped up ready to take off.

"We won't go save her." Inuyasha calm but smart saying this. "If we wait, Sesshomaru will get tired of waiting for me and let her go."

Miroku thought for a moment. "You are willing to put Kagome's like in Sesshomaru's hands? Although I strongly agree. That is an excellent idea."

Inuyasha had no idea how long it would take for him to finally let her go. It could be a year or more. "But he wanted his Tetsusiaga and Kagome. And he was certain and determined he would get them both.


	2. Kagome tries to escape

"Jaken, bring me the mortal." Sesshomaru was so confused. How could he make sure that Inuyasha would come back for Kagome?  
"Mortal, Sesshomaru wishes to see you." Jaken led the way to Sesshomaru's room and sat Kagome in front of him on the floor. 

"If Inuyasha does not wish to come for you, I will not keep you here against your will unless you wish to stay."

"So if Inuyasha doesn't come to get me,..."

"I'll kill you. If you wish to stay with me, you will take full responsibility of being my mate."

Kagome looked down as tears rolled down her cheeks. She could never please Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha will come for me. I Know."

"Unfortunately for him, if he does happen to come, he too will be killed. Today you will join me in the woods to search for hebal remedies. Rin is sick."

Kagome tried so hard to restrain from crying, but she couldn't. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Having Kagome call him that sort of gave him a big head. He liked being powerful. Her serious facial expressions, to him, looked cute. It had been 10 daysand Inuyasha hadn't come for her. He figured he would give Inuyasha 10 more days then, he would let Kagome make her decision. Even though he physically treated Kagome bad, he thought she was beautiful. Besides, fighting was in his nature. Anyways, he would do anything to put Inuyasha in pain. If Inuyasha knew that he and Kagome got married, Inuyasha would be torn apart.

* * *

Inuyasha sat up in a tree with his arms crossed staring straight ahead. The only thing on his mind was Kagome. His dumb brother had her and he thought she would surely die in his clutches.

"Come on down Inuyasha. I'm sure that Kagome is doing just fine." Miroku said very assuringly.

"Would you leave me alone you good for nothin monk!"

"Okay, suit yourself. I was just trying to help."

Miroku turned away from the tree and walked back inside Kaede's hut.

"How's he taking it?" Sango asked.

"Not very good. Although, it was his idea not to rescue her now.

"I think we should go!" Shippo ran up beside Sango. "C'mon you guys! We can after Inuyasha is asleep! Please?"

"I suppose if you are willing to considering Inuyasha would probably be able to sense us missing."

"Please, please please!" Shippo cried out.

"Okay fine. But, Miroku, no touching me and Shippo, just please be careful. You are so small." Although she agreed, Sango really didn't want to go.

* * *

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking for, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome's voice was still a bit shakey.

"Useless mortal. Sit here and don't move." Sesshomaru set Kagome on a log and took off. Soon, Sesshomaru was out of sight.

Kagome sat there with her head in her hands saying to herself, 'I could escape right now.' About 10 minutes later, Sesshomaru came back empty handed and sat down next to Kagome. He took his hand and pushed Kagome's head up.

"What is wrong Kagome? Is something troubeling you?" Sesshomaru knew exactly what was bothering her. He just wanted something to talk to her about.

"Yes actually, it is. I miss Inuyasha and the others." Kagome broke down in tears as soon as those words came out of her mouth.

"My stupid half-breed of a little brother. You seem awful attached. Have you ever kissed him?"

"None of your buisness."

"ANSWER ME MORTAL."

"Once, but he didn't really kiss me back. He had turned ito a full demon. I didn't want him that way though."

Sesshomaru grew angry with Kagome. He wanted her. She was rightfully his now because he was the one taking care of her. He was gonna make sure Inuyasha never had her again.

"WHAT? I can't believe you, you..." Sesshomaru stopped. He stood up and pulled Kagome off the log onto the ground. "How could you do anything with that half-breed?" There was a growl in his voice. "Kagome, I..." Sesshomaru turned and walked away leaving her on the ground.

"You what?" He never answered her. She layed there untill he was out of sight. When he was finally unseeable, she took off. She ran as fast as she could to get away from there. She didn't know where she was going though. Sesshomaru, however, lost her scent and turned around. She was no where to be seen. He turned around and ran in the direction she was and slowly pickewd up her scent again. "This is all too easy." He laughed menacingly.

Kagome didn't look back. She just ran. She was getting tired and closed her eyes while running. She ran into something hard and solid. She fell on the ground landing hard on her butt. When she looked up, red eyes were staring back at her.

"What do you think you are doing , mortal?" Sesshomaru was very angry.

"I-I was trying to find you. You left me Lord Sesshomaru." She had just lied and he could sense it.

"You are lieing."

"No,nononono!" Kagome looked into his red eyes and grabbed his clothes.

"Please don't hurt me Lord Sesshomaru! I won't ever do it again! I promise. Please!"

Sesshomaru looked down on her. "Mortal, you disobeyed me. You paid no heed to my previous warning. You somehow will pay."

Kagome cried. She had done alot of crying lately so she was pretty much used to it. Who wouldn't cry living under Sesshomaru's rules let alone being kidnapped by him? "Please! I beg you Lord Sesshomaru! Spare my life! I'll do anything Lord Sesshomaru! Anything!"

Sesshomaru lit up. "Anything?"

"Yes but please spare my life Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Fine. Come with me. You owe me. I could easily kill you."

"I understand Lord Sesshomaru. What is it that you want me to do?"

A mischievious smile spread across Sesshomaru's face. Then he winked at her.

* * *

Sorry this took so long. Thank-you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I greatly appreciate it! Please review! 


	3. Kagome Returns Home

Kagome laughed. "You're kidding right?" She thought Sesshomaru was being worse than Miroku.  
"No. I will never let that half-breed have you back. I will mark you as my own." Sesshomaru's voice was very calm with her but inside he was angry at her for not believing him. 'What is so hard about believing that I want her to have my child? Though, it too would be half demon like Inuyasha.'

"If I do this, will you let me go?" Kagome couldn't believe this.

"Absolutely. If you want to go, I'll have to kill you. If you stay, you can live." Sesshomaru was being very difficult. Kagome, once again, began to cry.

"Please! I just want to go home and see mom, gramps, and Souta!"

"Fine. But you must return. If you do not, I will come in and slay your whole family."

"I LOVE YOU!" Kagome hugged Sesshomaru and he just stood there. "Thank you so much Lord Sesshomaru!" It was going to be a long way back. He put Kagome on his back and took off.

"M'Lord! Where are you going?"

"Stay here Jaken. And keep a close eye on Rin."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

On the way there Kagome fell asleep. Her nose was nuzzled in his neck and it tickled every time she breathed. That made him growl low in his throat. In a way though, he sort of enjoyed it. As much as her breathing bothered him, he didn't wake her.

"Miroku wake up!" Sango had spent five minutes trying to get him to wake up.

"Oh, good morning Sango." He rubbed his hand on an empty part of the bed. "Care to join me?" Sango slapped his face leaving a large red handprint.

"NO! Get up!" Sango whispered loudly but not loud enough to wake Inuyasha.

"Okay okay. No need for a riot! Where's Shippo?"

"Outside. Now hurry Miroku!"

Sango and Miroku hurried outside to find Shippo waiting patiently.

"Where ya guys been? Lets go already!" Shippo was over joyed. They started off and Sango stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it Sango?" Miroku calmly asked.

"Nothing. Hold on." Sango ran back to the hut and cracked the door. "Kilala, here kitty!" Kilala ran out of the hut. When she got outside, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo jumped on her back.

Miroku looked at Sango and rasied one eyebrow. "Where are we headed?"

Sango looked back at him and a look of concentration croosed her face. "I'm not quite sure. I wish I knew."

Sesshomaru and Kagome finally reached the well and she jumped off his back.

"I'd better come with you just to make sure nothing gets said that isn't supposed to be out." Sesshomaru obviously didn't trust her.

The two jumped down the well and Sesshomaru helped her climb through once they got home. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's extended hand and stared into his golden eyes. She quickly turned away and walked into the house. When she opened the door, her mother stared at the large figure behind Kagome.

"Is this your new friend?" asked Mrs.Higurashi with a rasied eyebrow.

"It's Inuyasha's brother. His name is..." Sesshomaru cut her off.

"She will need to be with me for the next year or so."

"You can't do that. Kagome needs to be here. She has to go to school."

"Mom, I really need to go. If you don't let me, something bad will happen to all of us. I need to go say bye to Souta and grandpa. I'll be back."

Kagome's mother started to follow her when an arm was extended out in front of her.

"Wait here, mortal. I don't like secrets."

It was almost as if Sesshomaru read her mind. She backed up from his arm then noticed his purple stripes.

"Oh my..."

Kagome ran dowm the steps and kissed her mother goodbye. "I love you mom!" Tears welled in her eyes. Sesshomaru made Kagome leave first. As he walked out the door, he turned to look at Mrs.Higurashi.

"You be good to her." Her voice was shakey. "Please bring her back to us. Don't hurt her!"

"She has made a propsition to me. She will fulfill it within the year she is gone. As long as she obeys me, no harm will be done." With that, he left. Slamming the door behind him which made almost the whole house shake.

Kagome's mom could only think of what that propostion could possibly be. 'She was with a demon. Inuyasha's brother.' She thought. Then it hit her. Kagome's mom ran out of the house. "Kagome is too you young Mr.Demon man. Let her go!" But it was too late.

"Kilala! Can you smell her? "Sango asked with high hopes. Kilala growled lowly and shook her head.

"Sango, do you know where Sesshomaru's castle is?" Miroku asked.

"Of course not. If I did, I wish I knew where we were going, but it's way too dark out here!"

"Let's stop at the well. Maybe she escaped and she's there!" Shippo excitedly said.

"Good idea Shippo!" Sango made Kilala turn to head to the well. As they neared the well, they began to hear voices.

"Kilala! Get down!" Sango whispered loudly. "Everyone, hush!"

They all quietly snuck behind a nearby tree. Miroku's loud mouth yelled, "STOP!" Sesshomaru looked up and his eyes met with Sango's. He pulled Kagome up on his back. "Be quiet or I'll kill you." he whispered. Him saying that sent cold chills up her spine. Sango was about ready to take out her boomerang but it was too risky since Kagome was on his back. They waited about ten seconds giving Sesshomaru plenty of time to head off. "Kilala, follow them!" They all jumped on Kilala's back. It wasn't too long before Kaugra made her appearance.

"Tell me where Inuyasha is." She angrily yelled.

"No. Get out of the way Kaugra or I will have to hurt you."

"So you wanna play do you. My games is far too competitive for you." She opened her fan and smiled. "Dance of Blades!" 


	4. The Unthinkable Happens

Sango and Miroku quickly attacked back scaring Kaugra off. 

"That was simple." Miroku said rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah! Sure was!" Shippo replied happily.

Miroku got on one knee and put his head in his hands.

"What's the matter? Sango asked kneeling beside him putting one hand on his back.

"Nothing, just a minor headache." he replied.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sango asked very sympathetically.

"Well, you could of course bear my..." He didn't even have to finish. The word was followed by a loud smack. Sango stood up with her back to him and crossed her arms.

"Come on Sango! No need to be that way." He placed a very unwanted hand on her bottom and received another painful slap.

* * *

"That was close. No more outings for you. They are far too dangerous." Sesshomaru was very angry.

"It wasn't my fault, Lord Sesshomaru. Please tell me what you was going to say in the woods the other day."

Sesshomaru stopped and out Kagome on the ground. He turned to face her. His golden eyes stared into hers as he blinked slowly.

"Though you are but a mere mortal, I love you Kagome." He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Why are you ashamed of me?"

"Let's go." He obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"No. Answer me." She said refusing to follow him. He turned around and slapped her in the face so hard it threw her backward. His nail caught the corner of her lip which brought the blood.

"Why do you always hit me? I'm so tired of it. Why don't you just kill me and put me out of this torturous misery?"

"Believe me, I would in a heart beat. But, I need you." Sesshomaru extende a hand to help her. She didn't know whether to trust him or not but she took his hand anyway. He bent down to kiss her but she backed away.

"I can't. I don't trust you." She quietly said looking at her mud stained shoes.

"You made a propsition. You will go through with it too."

"I understand that, Lord Sesshomaru, but don't I get to choose, ya know, when we do it?" Embarrasment ran acsross her face.

"No. I say we do it right here, right now."

"No!"

Sesshomaru grew angry at her rebellion. "You will do as I say mortal."

"No!" Kagome started running toward the well since she had seen Sango, Shippo, and Miroku there. Sesshomaru grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled it completely off of her. She was stunned with fear because she knew what was about to happen to her. So stunned, she couldn't cry. Even if she wanted. He turned her around and shoved her on the ground. He sat down on top of her legs pulling her green skirt to her ankles. She screamed at the top of her lungs but no one would hear her since she was so deep in the woods. She thought hard as Sesshomaru was groping her. 'Inuyasha! Help me!' She said it over and over again in her head.

* * *

Inuyasha jerked his eyes open and sat up as he gasped. Kaede quickly turned around.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Where is the others? Kagome is in trouble. I can sense it."

"They are in search of Kagome. They left early this morning." Kaede smiled.

"Great." Inuyasha said in a tone of sarcasm. "I'll be back."

Inuaysha ran out of the hut. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were sitting against the hut with a lokk of dissapointment.

"Sesshomaru took her." Shippo said almost ready to start bawling.

"No duh idiot." Inuyasha replied.

"That's not the point. We caught him with her. But Miroku's loud mouth made him escape before I could pull out my boomerang. Said Sango looking at Miroku raising an eyebrow.

"Stupid." Inuyasha took off.

* * *

"I-told-you-mortal." Sesshomaru was heavily panting because of all the 'work' he had done.

"I hate you Sesshomaru." Kagome was running around grabbing her clothes and putting them on as quickly as possible.

"It was a pay back you owed me mortal. Besides, it's over now."

"I'll never look at you the same way Sesshomaru. I let you do what you wanted without fighting back. Will you please let me go?"

"I can not do that. I need the Tetsusiaga. Get on my back Kagome, we're going back to the castle."

Kagome did as he said without a fuss. She couldn't wait untill she got to see Inuyasha. She hoped after being gone so long that he would wrap her in his arms. Inuyasha was so stubborn though, he may not want to be around if he knew her and Sesshomaru were mated. Kagome thought. 'Great. I'm in the ninth grade and I am going to have a demon's child.'

When they got to the castle, Sesshomaru dropped Kagome off his back and ignored her untill dinner. Rin was so happy to see Kagome. She ran up beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Play with me!" Rin yelled excitedly.

Sesshomaru looked back and a soft smile formed on his face. He liked how Kagome could take care of children. She really didn't feel like being bothered, but Rin didn't know what happened.

"Okay," Kagome said with a sigh "what do you want to play?"

"let's play tag!" Rin replied estatically. Kagome's legs were so sore, but she really had no choice. Sesshomaru was counting on her to keep Rin company. Kagome played tag with Rin for a few minutes and then sat down. She felt like crying but she thought to herself, 'I have cried way too much. I an going to get stronger through these trials, not weaker.' She could only hope that Inuyasha arrived soon.


	5. Kagome expresses her real feelings to Se...

A/N- Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last few chapters. I hope you enjoy this one, too! Please r/r!

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo followed Inuyasha closely on Kilala's back. He would run a little bit then get on the ground and sniff around.

"I can't understand. You said they were right here, right?" Inuyasha pointed to a place beside the well. "I can't pick up their scent at all. Which way did they go?"

Miroku pointed in the direction that Sesshomaru and Kagome had went. They continued to follow Inuyasha, then suddenly stopped.

"Why'd ya guys stop? We got work to do here." Inuyasha angrily yelled to them.

"We lost her right here. This is where Kaugra came from no where and asked for you." Sango said concentrating very hard trying to remember that night.

"Kaugra came for me?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Miroku said rubbing his chin "but she never stated why."

"Well, it musta not been that important then. Besides, I have better things to do than fight a woman who feels sorry for herself."

"I would too if I was under Naraku's every order." Sang murmered.

"I'm surprised you aren't feeling sorry for your self being under Inuyasha's orders." Miroku joked making Sango giggle.

"Hey! I heard that you good for nothin' monk!" Inuyasha snapped back.

* * *

"You must speak to me sometime, mortal." Sesshomaru tried everything to get Kagome to talk to him. All she did though was turn her back to him. "Don't make me force you to talk." 

"Why should I talk to you? You violated me!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder.

"I had my reasons Kagome. You need to open up to me, we're a couple now whether you are ready to except that or not." Sesshomaru jumped in front of her , but she turned her back again."

"It wasn't my idea to become your mate! You took matters into your own hands." Kagome was very mad but refused to cry.

"You are getting smart with me Kagome. Will I need to put you in your place?" Sesshomaru also was getting angry but didn't want to raise his voice to the worn-out miko.

"I wish you would! My place is with my family and Inuyasha! You took that away! You've taken everything away! My pride, my self-esteem, my confidence, and even my virginity! WHat do you want next, my soul?"

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.

"Go ahead! Hit me! Put me out of the useless life of mine! Finish me off! I don't want to live any-" Kagome was cut off by a kiss. A heartwarming sensational kiss. It made her feel good. She grabbed Sesshomaru's back and pulled him closer to her. They were quickly interrupted.

"Lord Sesshomaru? What can I..." Rin began to giggle. "Ewwww you guys are gross!"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. "Jaken! Why aren't you looking after the child?"

Jaken came runnung onto the room. "I'm very sorry Lord Sesshomaru. She got bored with me."

"Well, ENTERTAIN HER!" Sesshomaru was very embarrased that he got caught kissing a mortal. He also was angry that Jaken wasn't taking care of Rin. "Leave Jaken. Take Rin with you."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken replied in a bored sort of tone.

"I haven't had a real kiss in a long time." Kagome said looking at her feet.

"Well, did you enjoy it?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight smile.

"I most certainly did." She replied grabbing his wrist bringing him closer to her for another kiss. Kagome closed her eyes during this kiss and thought to herself, 'I can't believe I'm feeling this way about Sesshomaru right now after what he did to me!'

Sesshomaru was enjoying every second of it. He too was thinking to himself during the second kiss. 'I've got her right where I want her. I love her so much but I must receive the tetsusiaga. At this point, she would do anything for me.' Thinking this, Sesshomaru took the kiss deeper. His neck was starting to ache from bending it because Kagome was so much shorter than him. But finally, Kagome ended the kiss. She looked up into his golden eyes and smiled.

"What happened Kagome? Just a few minutes ago, you hated me." Sesshomaru asked in a very stuck on hisself kind of way.

"I'm not sure. But my whole outlook on you has changed suddenly. Although, I'm still a little upset that you did what you did to me. I mean, that was scary and mean. I just want someone to love me."

"I can do that." He said with a smile.

* * *

"Where should we even begin?" Sango asked in deep confusion. 

"Well, which way did they go?" Inuyasha asked in a duh sort of tone.

"We already told you!" Miroku snapped back. He wasn't very happy either with Kagome's sudden dissapearance. They all started off in the direction Miroku had pointed earlier. This was going to take a while. Chances were, they'd probably run into some enemies that possess a sacred jewel shard. Kagome wouldn't be there to spot it.

"I'm surprised Kaugra hasn't come looking for you again, Inuyasha." Shippo said breaking the silence.

"If she does, I'll just have to finish her off!" Inuyasha tightened his fist. "I'm gonna find Kagome."

* * *

Kagome didn't understand what was happening to her. 'Has he put a spell on me? Or am I just love sick? I can't stand to be away from him anymore.' She thought as Sesshomaru was embracing her. 'Maybe if he knows I love him, he won't hurt me anymore.' All she could then think about was all the pain he had put her through since he abducted her. She had gotten plenty of beatings. Sesshomaru brought his hand to her face while she was thinking and made her jump a little. All of a sudden, someone barged through the door. 

"STOP!"

Kagome and Sesshomaru quickly looked at the figure.

"What is it now?" Sesshomaru asked.

The guard replied, "I think we have a visitor."


	6. Inuyasha finds the castle

A/N Thanks again to those who reviewed. Sorry I didn't have a Disclaimer thing earlier. (No one told me what it was!) So I have one now. See? 

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. There, Ya happy!

"Stay here Kagome." Sesshoaru quickly left leaving her. She did as he said. Sesshomaru ran outside to find Kaugra of all people. "What do you want?" He asked her very calmly.

"Answer me one question, and then i'll be on my way. Where is Inuyasha? If I find him, I can find that useless brat of his.

"Honestly Kaugra, I have no idea where he is. Please, go and leave me to my peace. I am no mood to fight."

"I didn't come to fight you, Sesshomaru. Just if you know, tell me. I need the jewel shards. If you tell me where he is, i'll give you two of Kagome's shards."

"I'm not interested in Jewel Shards." He replied but thought at the same time, 'Kagome has sacred Jewel Shards?'

"Fine." With that, Kaugra flew away on her feather leaving Sesshomaru to think. He finally went inside to question Kagome of her possession of the jewel shards.

"Kagome? Why do you have the sacred jewel shards? Have you stolen them from Inuyasha?"

"Of course not! I keep them for Inuyasha. Why?"

"No reason really, but, those shards are attracting unwanted visitors." Sesshomaru turned to walk away. "Oh and , Kagome?"

"Yes lord Sesshomaru?"

"This child will come faster than you have expected."

* * *

Jaken was walking in the woods just for something to do to get away from Rin. He had accidentally wandered off too far, and noticed he was going in circles. A loud voice caught his attention. Inuyasha shoved the small creature against a tree and pinned him there making it hard for him to squirm.

"Lucky day, eh?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. Then he gritted his teeth. "Where's Kagome?"

"I-I'm not sure! I-I'm lost right now!" Jaken replied as his large yellow eyes doubled in size. Inuyasha held a claw to his neck.

"How would you like for me to finish you off right about now?" Inuyasha asked with a mischevious smile forming on his face.

"No-no please! Don't hurt me!" Jaken was completely terrified.

"Tell me where she is!"

"She's in the castle with lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said squirming quickly. Inuyasha laughed at his behavior.

"Aww come on! Let him go, he answered your question." Sango said feeling sympathetic for the pitiful creature.

"Yeah! What she said!" Jaken was getting nervous. Inuyasha dropped him to the ground with a loud thud. "Where's the castle?" Inuyasha asked with his hand on the tetsusiaga incase Jaken rebelled.

"I- I- I told you! I'm lost!"

* * *

"How fast is faster than I think?" Kagome asked very shocked.

"Give it about two months. It's a pwerful demon child, remember?" He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Kagome looked at her shoes then muttered, "Half-demon. Like Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulder tight enough to make her wince.

"NOT like Inuyasha."

Kagome looked up at him and hugged him. "I love you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru returned her hug but never said anything. He really wasn't the mushy type. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru?" She looked up at his stern face.

"Yes?"

"Don't you love me too?" she asked hoping he would say yes.

"Sure I do." he smiled slightly.

"Why do you never tell me that? I seen to be the one who always says it first."

Sesshomaru stared straight ahead then looked into her eyes. "Must I? You should already know that." He smiled once again and hugged her tighter. Kagome returned his smile and gave him a soft, small kiss. Breaking away from him, she once again told him that she loved him then left the room. Sesshomaru stood there staring and thinking. 'How must I let her take over me in such a way?' he questioned himself.

* * *

Inuyasha had a tight grip on Jaken's neck as they were walking. Jaken led him in the direction he thought would lead them to the castle. They ended up going in a circle and ending up where they had started.

"Ya know, you suck at directions." Inuyasha said looking at Jakens huge yellow eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Jaken squealed as if it were a plea for his life.

"Well, guess you'll just have to become MY slave then. Now won't ya?" Inuyasha smiled mischeviously as a bright idea came to his mind. "I'll keep Jaken untill Sesshomaru returns Kagome."

"Inuyasha?" said Sango looking over at him but there was no reply. "Inuyasha?" but still, there was no reply. "INUYASHA!" Sango screamed. Inuyasha shook his head coming out of that 'spaced out' feeling.

"WHAT? Can't ya see i'm tryin to think here?" he riased his fist to her.

"Calm down Inuyasha. Violence is no way to solve a problem." Miroku said like he knew it all. "Besides, you wouldn't want to hit a girl like Lady Sango, would you?"

Inuyasha turned hi back to them, crossed his arms, and stuck his nose in the air. "Feh. Hardly."

"Now can't we just all get along?" Miroku asked peacefully while rubing Sango's bottom. She once again slapped him then thought, 'He'll never learn.'

Kilala meowed in agreement. "see Kilala thinks we're being ridiculous. "Sango said scratching Kilala's chin lightly making the kitty close her eyes.

"Where did Jaken go?" Inuyasha looked around with 'disgusted' written all over his face.

"Right here!" He said coming out from behind a nearby tree.

"Ya know,..." Miroku started "...the way you and Myoga run from fighting and danger, you would make a perfect team. Anyways, lets get back to buisness." Mioku started off then Inuyasha came up beside him. This was going to be a long journey because findong Kagome would probably take a long time. During the trip, Inuyasha thought most of the time of Kagome. She was even in his every dream. He could had that feeling though, that they were getting close although he couldn't pick up any scents. He made up his mind to search for Kagome until she was found.


	7. Sesshomaru Holds a New Child

A/N- Thanks to the people who reviewed. If you review this, please tell me if I should cut the story off short and end it, or keep going until it gets really good and end it? Thanks. 

Three months later, a half-demon baby was born. Sesshomaru was surprised that it came so late. Kagome stood by a window looking out as she fed the baby. She could definately tell it was part demon, and that it was a boy. It had Sesshomaru's golden eyes and Kagomes soft, black hair. They had both named him together. His name was Sanoske.

Kagome believed Inuyasha was giving up on her. Anyway, she had grown to love Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru really didn't care about Jaken, so he just accepted the fact that Jaken had disappeared.

* * *

"It has been a long time since we started off. But I'm not giving up. We will fing her and return this toad thing to my brother." Inuyasha was getting sick of looking for her. He knew Sesshomaru wouldn't kill her unless Inuyasha showed up refusing to give him the tetsusiaga.

"DEMON! TOAD DEMON!" Jaken roared. Inuyasha decided to poke fun at him.

"You call yourself a demon? Without that two headed stick of your, you wouldn't have any real powers." Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha! We'll never find her!" Shippo yelled holding his head in his hands. "We've looked forever. Can't we just leave her alone now? She's probably already given herself to Sesshomaru anyways."

"Shut-up Shippo! I know she wouldn't do that!" Inuyasha hit Shippo on top of the head.

"Yeah, and I thought you said Sesshomaru would eventually let her go." Sango yelled shaking her fist at Inuyasha.

"Why is everyone gangin' up on me for? I said I thought he would let her go. But I guess I he's not." Inuyasha was furious knowing his heartless brother had sweet Kagome.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Miroku too was on edge. "Jaken? Are we nearong your home quite yet?"

"I-I think so. Keep going straight. These woods look awful familiar.

* * *

Kagome let Sesshomaru hold Sanoske. SHe watched as his eyes lit up. He was never really close to humans or half-breeds, but he loved these ones with all of his heart. He put the baby back into it's bed and climbed into bed with Kagome. She scooted up next to him snd ran her fingers down his purple stripes. He put his hand on hers then turned around and kissed her. Sesshomaru rolled her over on her back and got on top of her. His legs and arm were the only things keeping him from completely crushing her. He pressed his lips against hers and slid his tongue through a small gap in her parted lips. He began to undo her night gown, and she let him. This time, she didn't scream or try to fight him, she just went with it. This time, she was willing to be his mate. Sesshomaru growled a low growl from his throat. It wasn't a growl of anger, but a growl of pleasure. Everything they did felt so good to him. And with each back and forth motion, Kagome moaned a little bit more. Her moaning was a sign that he was doing everything just right.

"It's about time you came around." Sesshomaru said breaking off the kiss. But he didn't stop moving.

"Yeah. I love you Sesshomaru." Kagome replied running her hand down his muscular body.

"Yes. I love you too, Kagome."

* * *

"I see it!" Jaken yelled jumping up and down poiting to the far away castle. Jaken started to run but Inuyasha caught him by the back of the neck.

"I don't think so. This may be a set-up. So, you're staying with us. Besides, we don't want you running in telling Sesshomaru we're here. Let him find out on his own."

Shippo was being eaten up with anticipation. He couldn't wait to jump on Kagome's shoulder and hug the life out of her. Miroku's thoughts were obvious, so we won't go into detail. Sango couldn't wait to finally be reunited with her best friend. Inuyasha couldn't hardly wait to see her either. But he didn't show it.

As they neared the castle, Inuyasha began seeing meduim sized demons. As they got even closer, he could see the moon reflecting off of them. Then it hit him. 'Great, he's got guards.' Inuyasha put his hand on the tetsusiaga ready to attack if he needed.

"Oh my! Those creatures are coming after us!" Shippo cried jumping on Miroku's shoulder.

"No problem!" Inuyasha smiled and got his tetsusiaga out. He was far enough away from the castle that no one would get hurt. "Wind Scar!" He killed every one of the frolicing demons. "You guys wait here." Inuyasha said demandingly. As he neared the gates he heard a loud 'slap' sound and a yell from Sango. "LETCHEROUS MONK!" 'Geez...' Inuyasha thought, 'he can't keep his hands off for one second.'

He opened the door and peeked in. He heard absolutely no noise what so ever. 'Gosh this place is huge!' He looked up at the ceiling that seemed to be fifty feet high. When he got his whole body through the door, he yelled. "Kagome! Kagome where are you?"

There was so much going on, Kagome almost didn't hear him. She gasped. "Oh no!" Sesshomaru stopped moving on her.

"What is it Kagome? Did I hurt you?"

"No! Someone is here! I heard them so my name!"

"Nonsense! You're imagining things. No one can get passed my guards unless they had the tetsusiaga."

Kagome rubbed her forehead. "Inu-yasha?"

Sesshomaru paid no attention to what she had just said. Little did he know, Inuyasha was nearing him every second.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha felt hopeless. 'I must have gotten here too late.' Sango heard his yell and she, Miroku, and Shippo came running into the castle. "We're too late." Inuyasha muttered pulling out his tetsusiaga. "Now someone's gotta die!"

* * *

This time, both Kagome adn Sesshomaru heard someone yell her name.

"We should stop for a good while incase someone is here. I am in no mood to fight." Sesshomaru reached over to grab the candle and blow out the flame. As he set it back down, he knocked it off the stand causing a loud sound.

"Great. Now they'll find us!" Kagome whispered loudly.

* * *

"What was that?" Miroku asked looking at Sango.

"I'm not sure." She replied in confusion.


	8. Inuyasha Finds Kagome

I Do not own Inuyasha...If I did, I'd be rich!

* * *

A/N Thanks to my reviewers I decided to write more.teenagetomboy69- I'm so glad you like this story. I really didn't think of it as much of a success. 

allwitchesmustdie-I'm glad to see that you like it also. Thanks for the compliment! I write my chapters in a notebook. Sorry if they are short but I make 5 pages a chapter. I'm almost finished with the notebook, so sadly, that means the story will be ending also.

dogdemoninuyashaandkagome- If you can't wait to see what happens next, you'll be glad to know that I have prewritten 5 chapters. But I won't put them on all at once.

angelmaiden- Thank you for enjoying my story!

Sorry it took so long to update. I had been spending so much time on the internet chatting with my friends I forgot all about my story! But my updates will be continuos from here on. Please, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Well lets follow it." Inuyasha said ready to go.

All for of them quietly tip toed up the steps. Jaken knew better than to go because Sesshomaru would kill him for telling Inuyasha where to go. When they reached the top, Shippo had to use his fox fire so they could see. They opened the door to the room Kagome was in and the first thing they noticed was the light from Shippo's fire reflecting off the shattered pieces of glass. Inuyasha growled.

"SESSHOMARU! I know you're in here."

Sesshomaru obviously wasn't thinking clearly. "Did you bring my Tetsusiaga Inuyasha?"

Kagome gasped quietly and thought. 'Oh Inuyasha! I'm so sorry you have to find us this way.'

Of course Inuyasha couldn't see anything, but Kagome figured that he would eventually. "In your dreams Sesshomaru. Come out and fight or I'll have to use my wind scar. Where's Kagome?"

"Kagome is right here. If you wish to use your wind scar, you will kill her too." The night was beginning to fade and the sun was starting to rise, bringing some light into the darkened room.

"Kagome?" Sango asked as her heart was beating rapidly. 'I wonder if Inuyasha notices that Kagome is in the same bed as Sesshomaru?' She felt like screaming, and she accidentally did.

"Ooooh my gosh! Kagome!"

This brought Kagome sitting up-ward. She quickly brought the blankets up over her bare chest. She looked at everyone. Shippo was covering his face, Sango was silently crying, Miroku was geting an eyefull, and Inuyasha was shocked.

"Inuyasha! It-Its not what you think! Give me chance to expla-" Sesshomaru cut her off and put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut-up wench. Inuyasha, we are happily mated. Kagome is rightfully mine."

Inuyasha grew madder than ever. He attacked Kagome and Sesshomaru. In the midst of tearing Sesshomaru apart, a loud crying came from the other end of the room. Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and smiled wickedly. He ran over to the small creature and picked him up.

"Inuyasha! Put Sanoske down!" Kagome yelled, frightened for the demon child's life.

"Sanoske huh?" Inuyasha asked in a deep demonish tone. He was nearing the Tetsusiaga to Sanoske's throat each second. Kagome ran up between the Inuaysha and Sanoske and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist that was holding the Tetsusiaga.

"Kagome! Get away from him!" Sango and Miroku yelled at the same time.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please don't hurt us Inuyasha. I thought you loved me." The word 'loved' echoed throughout Inuyasha's head causing him to get even more mad.

"Kagome," he began in his devilish voice, "you know I loved you and would have done anything for you. But look what you've done. Now, someone's gotta pay." He rubbed his hand up her back until he reached her neck. He squeezed it tightly then spun her around and shoved her against the wall. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusiaga.

"Inuyasha! Please! Don't kill me! I'm so sorry!" Kagome was crying for the first time in a long time. "Sesshomaru! Miroku! Someone help!" She could see out of the corner of her eye the blade rising more and more. Sesshomaru, hearing her cry for help, finally stepped in.

"Stop it Inuyasha! You are being foolish!" He yelled, holding a claw to Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha grabbed his arm.

"Well, at least I have two hands instead of one." Inuyasha smirked. He let go of Kagome and went after Sesshomaru. Sango quickly grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her out of the castle.

"Kagome, you need to tell me everything that happened." Sango looked her dead in the eye.

"I-I-I fell in love, okay? Twice."

Sango looked confused. "Twice?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I tried to get away from Sesshomaru, really but he…"

"He what Kagome? What did he do?"

Kagome looked at her feet then looked into Sango's eyes and shook her head. "I think you get it without me telling you."

Sango hugged Kagome and put her on Kirara's back. "Stay here Kagome." Sango ran into the castle to see what was going on.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still battling it out. "I'll kill you little brother." Sesshomaru was very angry. Thankfully their battle ended when Sango came in and no one was hurt severely. When they left the castle, Inuyasha refused to look at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I really am."

"Feh. Like I care." Inuyasha turned his head. "What were you doing for him to take you anyway?"

"Well…"

**Flash Back**

"I was walking to the well. Remember, you wanted Ramen so I had to go home. It was already getting dark and I was at the well when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to look and it was Sesshomaru. All he said to me was, "You're coming with me." And, "Make a sound and I'll finish you off." So I was forced to go with him.

**End of Flash Back**

"Wow, I guess it's my fault then. You had his kid."

"I know. I'm sorry Inuyasha. He- he raped me. Kagome closed her eyes tightly remembering that horrible day.

"I don't want to hear it Kagome." Inuyasha stopped walking and got eye to eye with her. "I walked in and you were screwin' him. How can I trust you? I know the child was yours Kagome."

"Oh no! Sanoske!"


	9. Inuyasha Can't Forgive Kagome

I Do not own Inuyasha...If I did, I'd be rich!

Special thanks to my reviewers;

Teenagetomboy69- sorry that it did take so long, in all honesty, I forgot about it lol. I'm glad you like this story.

Allwitchesmustdie- questions are no problem! Glad to know you like this story as well.

Angelmaiden- thanks for reviewing, and I know by the sound of this review that you gave me, you are gonna hate one of the future chapters…sorry!

AnimeGirl0159- you are anonomyous, but thanks for reviewing anyways!

Sailor taurus angel- yea kate, your review sound like your taking advantage of me, lol…reviewing late is nooo problem,…but now I just gotta think of somethin to do that will annoy you to no end, lol later kate.

Cati- yea, you are also anonmyous, but hey, I don't care who my reviews are from, lol thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Sesshomaru was watching the half-demon child sleep. Now that Kagome wasn't here, there would be no one who could care for it. He surely didn't know how. He thought to himself, 'Of course, maybe the mortal Rin could take care of him. But I don't think her motherly instincts have kicked in yet.' Unfortunately, they hadn't. There was no use for the child if it couldn't be taken care of. There was only one thing to do. Give its soul away.

"Who's Sanoske?" Inuyasha asked bitterly giving Kagome a dirty look.

Kagome's eyes widened. "My child! We have to go get him! Please let us turn around Inuyasha! I can't leave him there because Sesshomaru can't take care of him alone." Kagome turned around to run but Inuyasha was behind her and grabbed her arm.

"No! Leave it Kagome. The memory of you and Sesshomaru will disappear. I don't want any trace or part of Sesshomaru around. Got it?"

"C'mon Inuyasha. Let's go get Kagome's baby. It needs her." Sango pleaded.

Inuyasha noticed the saddened, scared look in her eyes. "Fine. Make it quick." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Kagome and Sango headed back to the castle on Kirara's back. When they got to the gates, Kagome ran for it. She opened up the door to find a very empty castle. 'Everyone must be upstairs with Sanoske.' She thought.

"Seeshomaru! Sesshomaru where are you?" She ran up the steps to the room where she and Sesshomaru slept. She found Sesshomaru standing next to the crib with his hand in it. Jaken and Rin were watching with huge eyes. Kagome ran up to him.

"Sesshomaru! What do you think you're doing? Stop that!"

"Kagome!" He turned around quickly as if he were startled. He walked over to her and put his arm around her. He kissed her deeply then asked, "What brings you back Kagome?"

"Can can take care of Sanoske or should I take him?"

"Must we separate? I love you so much Kagome." He got on one knee. "Kagome, please don't leave me. I need you."

Kagome pulled him up and hugged him. "I can't. Inuyasha says I must go with him. And I need to return to my time and family so they can see that I'm okay. But I love you to Sesshomaru! And I always will."

Sesshomaru backed away and got Sanoske for her. "Here, you take him. I do wish to visit him sometime though." He hugged Kagome once more which turned into goodbye. It broke off when they were rudely interrupted.

"C'mon Kagome!" Sango yelled from downstairs. "we don't have all day!"

Sesshomaru and Kagome said their goodbyes. When returned to Sango, they quickly jumped onto Kirara's back and took off. When they reached Inuyasha and Miroku, Inuyasha was furious.

"I'm taking you home Kagome." Kagome was looking at Sanoske and didn't even hear Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" He yelled trying to get her attention. She quickly looked up at him.

"Huh?" she asked blinking her eyes. She was still another world.

"I'm taking you home."

"Yeah. Okay." She said barely paying attention to Inuyasha. She was amused with the child. "He looks so much like his father." She smiled. Inuyasha heard her ad rolled his eyes. Miroku heard him and became interested in his actions.

"Why are you so mad at her Inuyasha? If she was sexually offended, its not her fault." Miroku implied trying to change the angry hanyou's mind.

"Then why does she love the child somuch Miroku?" God. I can't live like this. I trusted her. She's almost as bad as Kikyo." Inuyasha had grown furious once again. "How could I let her slip through my fingers like that? If it weren't for my stupid Ramen cravings, that child wouldn't be here. But its still her fault." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "She could have refused to get Ramen."

"Calm down Inuyasha. You're making a scene." Miroku looked at him with huge eyes. They had started into the village and all of the villagers were staring at them. Inuyasha had once again decied to give Kagome the cold shoulder. He also gave her a dirty look.

"Inuyasha, please don't be mad at me. It wasn't how think it was."

"Just forget about it Kagome. Its over and I don't like you constantly talking about it." Inuyasha demanded. Kagome ran up in front of him throwing the baby to Sango. She threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck ad tried to lay one on him. He shoved her off making her land on her behind.

"Get of me wench! You have his damn scent all over you!"

"You have never loved me. I should of stayed with Sesshomaru! At least he cared!"

"Don't even say that!" He got in her face for the second time in one trip. "I came back for you because I cared! Even though it was more than three months, I thought about you everyday." Inuyasha helped her up and returned the rejected hug. "I was worried about you.

Kagome hugged him back then pulled away and stared into his eyes. He could tell Sesshomaru was on her mind. She'd had look all day.

"Why are you looking at me that way? Inuyasha!"

"You're still hooked on him, aren't you?" Inuyasha angrily asked.

Sanoske was beginning to cry for the first time since he was taken away from Sesshomaru. He was squirming and Sango could barely hold on to him. Even after Kagome took him and tried to feed him, he wouldn't quit crying. It was getting on Inuyasha's last nerve.

"Kagome! If you don't shut that baby up, I'm gonna strangle it."

"I'm trying!" Kagome yelled making her voice louder than the child's cry.

"Well, you better hurry because I'm giving you five seconds."

A/N- sighs sorry about how long it takes to update. I always make sure I have at least 5 reviews before I do. This is a a slow story, lol not many people review it! So all I ask if you read this, is that you please! I beg you, please review, later! girlofmischeif


	10. Kagome and Inuyasha Seperate

if i owned inuyasha, i'd be the coolest person ever, but sadly, i dont

Hey everyone! Thanks to:

GlassMoon-lol don't hate him, its just a story :D

allwitchesmustdie- well, as much as I'd like to, i can't tell you that, you'll have to find out yourself!

Kumori Teishu- lol well, I tried, i was in the middle of updating 10 and the computer broke -.-

Maoni- lol i'm tryin!

Inuyasha curled his first two fingers and put them in front of his face. He was about ready to attack the crying child when Miroku stepped in front of him putting his hand on Inuyasha's chest.

"Cool it Inuyasha. Give Kagome some time to feed the child." Miroku unfourtunately was standingwith his back to Sanoske. "It doesn't know any bet-ter OWW! Get him away from me!" Miroku yelled as the child laughed at Miroku's expression after pulling his ponytail.

"Just like him...feh." Inuyasha hated it.

"Just like who, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't play stupid. He's just like Sesshomaru. Finding pleasure out of someone else's pain." Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome and stuck his nose in the air. "You're too young to have a burden like THAT on you."

"Inu-yasha!" Sango pinched him.

"Miroku, please take me home. I've had just about enough of him." Kagome did the same as Inuyasha did giving him the cold shoulder.

"Gladly Lady Kagome." Miroku held out a hand and Kagome cheerfully accepted it. "I'll be back. You guys should find a place for us to sleep while I'm gone." Miroku added as he and Kagome were walking away.

After they had left and were clearly out of ear shot, Miroku broke the ice. "SO, are you in love with Inuyasha's brother?" he asked so uncaringly.

"Yes and I always will be. But the thing is, I love Inuyasha just as much."

"Oh, thats always bad." He put an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Well, maybe you could choose me and break the tie." He winked at her.

Kagome shoved his arm off of her shoulders. "Don't take it personally and to the heart Miroku, but NO!" Kagome patted his back. "Don't worry, Sango loves you...no doubt about it!"

The two finally reached the well and gave her a big hug for good luck since what she was going to show her mother might cause a few problems. Kagome wiped a tear from her cheek and jumped into the well. When she got inside, her mother, grandpa, and little brother were staring at her with their mouths hung wide open.

"It's uh, heh, been a long time eh?" Kagome tried to fake a smile since she figured she was going to be in a lot of trouble anyway. Actually, she was surprised when her mother nevergave her a lecture.

"So, you went to the fuedal era for three and a half months and came back with a baby. Kagome, what am I going to do with you?" Her mother sighed and set her head in her hand.

"It wasn't my fault! And please go easy on me.I went through more than you could ever imagine!"

"Would you mind sharing?" Kagome's mother asked challengingly.

"Uh, heh heh! No thanks, I'm going up to my room now!" Kagome did just as she said and went to her room. She jumped on her bed and thought about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Mainly Sesshomaru. She couldn't believe how two brothers could be so different. Kagome was interrupted by a knock on the door downstairs. Her mother came to her room white as a ghost.

"Mom, whats wrong!" Kagome was very concered because of the horrified look on her mother's face.

"Inuyasha's brother is here to see you...Inuyasha isn't here though."

"Oh great." Kagome ran down the steps into the kitchen to find Sesshomaru standing by the door. "Sesshomaru?" she said in a 'why are you here' tone of voice.

"May I see you outside, Kagome?" Sessohmaru asked as though he were very angry with her.

"O...k, sure. I'll be right out." Kagome ran through the house to tell her mom that she would be in soon. "I missed you so much Sesshomaru." Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Where is Sanoske?" Sesshomaru asked leaving Kagome's point alone and grabbing Kagome's shoulder.

"Inside...why?" With Kagome's response, he walked up to the house completely ignoring her question.

"Where is he?"

Kagome pointed in the direction and took off hoping that he would follow her. He did. They made their way to Kagome's room where Sanoske was laying on her bed sound asleep. Sesshomaru picked him up.

"I have to take him with me, Kagome." He looked deep into her sorrowful eyes.

"B-but why?" she whined returning his deep gaze.

"I need a part of you with me. I'm losing it Kagome." Sesshomaru laid Sanoske back down and took Kagome by the arm. He jerked her close to him and squeezed her arm so hard that her hand began to turn purple. "You will return to me sometime Kagome, or I will make you."

"Okay!" she yelled jerking her arm away from him. "I get it."

"Follow me back to my castle and stay for one day and one night. Then, I will let you go. I won't tell Inuyasha that you were with me."

"But I-I can't! I just got ho-"

"You will come with me, or else."

Kagome stared at the ceiling in dispair. "Why me?" she picked the baby up and followed Sesshomaru. She passed her mother in the kitchen and yelled, "I'll be back tomorrow mom!" She then turned her attention to Sesshomaru who was basically dragging her. "And let go of me you fool! You're hurting me." They were nearing the shrine. He turned around and looked her dead in the eye and jerked her arm some more.

" WHAT did you just call me?" he breathed heavily from anger.

"Sorry..." she looked at her shoes. "Lord Sesshomaru."par par tab Sesshomaru half smiled wickedly. "Thats what I thought." He once again began walking. Kagome became curious then asked, "Whats wrong with you? You're...different now."

Sesshomaru thought of an answer to cover up the real reason. He had smelled Inuyasha's scent all over her. "You have been gone far too long."

"But Sessho-Lord Sesshomaru, it's only been a day! Actually less than a day." Kagome knew he was lieing. They finally reached the fuedal era and he still never said anything. Kagome thought, 'This is just like last time. We are going to his castle against my will, it's dark, and he isn't talking to me!' Kagome gasped.

"Oh great!"

"What is it Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked very concerned.

"I sense two shikon jewels...coming fast!"

a/n- sorry it took so long, i had computer issues and just got it back. i'll try to keep the updates coming, but i am a really stupid person and i forget things easily...so if i forget to update and you wanna know the rest, just email me until i do, that way i will constantly be reminded...but i will try and keep the updates goin...later! oh yea, sorry this chapter was so boring...thats how i had it written in my notebook and when i read it again i was like, oooook this is stupid but hopefully the next few are more interesting!


	11. Deceitment

Disclaimer- i dont flippin own inuyasha gosh!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I haven't been getting many reviews lately...but that's okay. I'll still update as son as possible. I never try to leave cliffies though, because I know how annoying they are! Ok, yea yea yea, here we go, chapter 11 ya'll!

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked in a very concerned tone.

"Kouga? I mean, someone's comi-" Kagome was cut off by a swift wrap of an arm around her waist.

"Yo Kagome! I've missed you so much." Kouga said catching a glimpse of a very furious Sesshomaru. "Why are you here with Dog-Breaths brother Kagome? Has he kidnapped you? Cause I can take him on in a heartbeat!"

Sesshomaru smirked.

"NO! Heh heh, that won't be necessary."

"Come Kagome, It's getting later and later." Sesshomaru urged her.

"Maybe sometime me and you can...ya know, get together." Kouga a;ways tried too hard to make Kagome like him.

"Heh! Maybe." Kagome said nervously as Sesshomaru began to drag her away.

"Bye Kagome! See ya later!"

"Uh, bye Kouga!" Kagome was relieved that he was finally gone. As Kagome and Sesshomaru got deeper into the woods, Sesshomaru's curiosity got the best of him.

"Why have you been talking to him?" Sesshomaru clenched his teeth.

"He just really likes me I guess!" Kagome was nearly sweating from nervousness.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Whats his business in meeting you Kagome? Are you hiding something?"

"Of course not! I told you, he really likes me." Kagome sighed heavily and thought, '_My life is ruined_'.

* * *

Inuyasha began one of those depressed stages again. Shippo easily could tell it was because Kagome wasn't there.

"Geez Inuyasha! You just can't make up your mind can you?" Shippo asked in curiosty, but not trying to make Inuyasha answer.

"What are you ramblin' on about?" Inuyasha snapped back in distress.

"Kagome! One minute you want her here, the next you hate her!"

Inuyasha said nothing for once. He knew Shippo was right and just wasn't compelled to agree, but not having her around was enough to kill him.

* * *

The Tetsusiaga came into Sesshomaru's mind again making him furious. Kagome began to get antsy because she knew he was mad. As much as she knew well enough not to bother him, she asked anyway.

"What is it Sesshomaru? You seem troubled. Ramen always cheers Inuyasha up, maybe you should have some..."

He quickly grabbed the arm that was reaching for the Ramen. "NO! Never compare me to the half-breed. EVER!" He looked her dead in the eye. "You will bring me the tetsusiaga. And his left arm. You will give me every jewel shard you have. Understand mortal?"

Kagome grasped the bottle that held the shards tied around her neck. "B-but why? Now? I can't bring you the tetsusiaga...let alone his arm!" Kagome began to get sick at the thought.

"I saw you pick it up before." Sesshomaru clenched his fist. "Either your life or his, SO START WALKING WENCH! And give me that useless soul. I will make sure you return for him." Sesshomaru jerked Sanoske from Kagome's arms and shoved her forward making her fall on her hands and knees. She got up quickly and rubbed the dirt off of herself then started running. Sesshomaru smiled wickedly. "Remember Kagome, I can always find you."

It was getting dark and the woods were crawling with things Kagome had never seen before. She began to hear laughter of girls and thought she must be nearing a village. She stood behind a tree and peeked around to find two girls sitting on the ground writing in the dirt. 'What on earth could they be doing out here this late?' Kagome thought rubbing her chilled arms. 'Maybe I'll ask one of them if I could spend the night where they live...hopefully they aren't offended by it.' Kagome shyly walked up to the girls and the laughter and drawing stopped when they noticed her.

"Can I help you?" Kono asked standing up seriously and brushing the dirt off of herself.

"Umm, yes. Would it be possible for me to stay with you guys tonight. I'm supposed to be getting to Kaede's village but it's so dark and..."

"Say no more! Of course you can! Say, you're aren't the priestess that hangs around with the half breed are you?" Yumei asked looking curious.

"Uh, heh, whats it to ya?" Kagome asked nervously.

Kono was surprised at this question. She really didn't have a good answer that wouldn't blow her cover. "Just asking. If so, we envy you! You are so lucky to get to hang around someone so powerful!"

"In that case," Kagome smiled a big smile, "yes, I am Kagome Higurashi, a re-incarnation of Kaede's older sist-"

"Yes, we know." Kono's eyes narrowed. "Please follow us."

* * *

Sesshomaru paced the area of the woods where he had last seen Kagome. He was so anxious to get a hold of that Tetsusiaga and kill her that he couldn't control himself. He knew Kagome would do it becaus he was far to powerful for her to reject. He smirked at the thought. He could get her to do anything he wanted and he liked that.

* * *

After about an hour of walking, they reached a small hut that looked to be like it was in "No Mans Land." It was a single isolated shack that the girls called home.

"So..." Yumei asked, "...do you know Naraku?" She was trying to hint to Kagome that she was in trouble just so they could see the look on her pitiful face.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well,..." Kono started, "...Yumei and I are his servants. We have been asked to bring you to him, with the shards of the shikon jewel."

"NO!" Kagome screamed and tried to run but Kono put a sais some words and she fell asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both sensed Kagome was in danger. Both took off to find her but only found that they met.

"Wha'd you do with her?" Inuyasha asked demandingly.

"I should be asking the same question question little brother. Kagome was supposed to be with you."

Inuyasha's heart sank and Sesshomaru flared in anger.

A/N - sorry this took so long, i got grounded


	12. The Plan Begins

Disclaimer- i dont flippin own inuyasha gosh! 

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed:D This would be chapter 12 I believe...

* * *

When Kagome woke up, four eyes and a reflection of herself were staring at her.

"Where is Inuyasha? Tell me and I'll spare your life." Kaugra demanded as she flipped out her fan and whipped it open.

Kagome's eyes grew huge. "I'm not sure. When I met Kono and Yumei, I was on the way to Kaede's village to look for him." Kagome answered quickly.

"I see. If you are of no help, it's my orders to finish you off. Kanna?"

Kanna looked up at Kaugra slowly.

"Please leave. I can do this on my own."

Kanna took her good old time leaving, but stole one last glance at Kagome. After she left, Kaugra contimued.

"I wouldn't go so low as to kill you. You aren't worth my time. Now get out of here before I'm forced to...and stay out of my way."

Kagome was estatic. "You're so kind when you want to be. Thank you Kaugra." Kagome bowed her had at Kaugra then took off.

* * *

"That means what?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing the Tetsusiaga.

"That means, I'll have to kill her." Sesshomaru replied coldy looking at Inuyasha with a mischevious grin.

Kagome was running through the woods when she heard the sound of two men. She hoped to get help to direct her to Kaede's Village so she could be under Inuyasha's protection and tell him about Naraku. No way was she going to cut off Inuyasha's arm and steal the Tetsusiaga.

"Hey, do you think you could he-" Kagome cut herself off when she noticed who the two men were. Four golden, angry eyes were looking at her in silence. "Uh-oh." She said nervously, backing up and putting her hand over her mouth.

"Uh-oh is right. Kagome, come with me. You failed to obey me and now you will be punished." Sesshomaru said. He looked at Inuyasha and smiled wickedly, "I won't hurt you though, I promise." Sesshomaru extended his arm to her.

"Don't listen to him Kagome. You need to come with me, I'll protect you because I have both of my arms." Inuyasha laughed and Sesshomaru dropped his extended arm and glared angrily at Inuyasha. Inuyasha put his hand on the Tetsusaiga, ready just incase Sesshomaru tried something stupid.

"Uhhhh..." Kagome sweat dropped. "Can't I have just a little time alone, with my family?"

"NO!" The two yelled in unison.

"Oh,..." she took a step backward and like an idiot began to run. Inuyasha started after her but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Give her five minutes," Sesshomaru competed. "The first one to get to her can gladly have her. Deal?"

"Fine." Inuyasha agreed. "Prepare to be mateless." he smirked.

* * *

Kagome ran until she found a tall pine tree. She looked it up and down and then decided that she would in it. "Maybe they wont find me if I go to the very top." she assured herself, but forgetting their great sense of smell. She watched as both boys ran passed the tree at least five times. They were neck to neck and Kagome giggled. Inuyasha came to a sudden stop when he knew she was there and Sesshomaru kept running and eventually ran out of sight.

Inuyasha climbed the tree and found Kagome sitting at the top. "Looks like your safe now, huh?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah, I guess so." she answered. She gave him a hug. Suprisingly, he returned it. "I missed you so much! Please Inuyasha, don't let him catch me." She began to cry and her fingers pierced his back.

"I won't." Inuyasha assured her. "What did he do to you?" By now, the hug had ended and Kagome was wiping tears from her eyes.

"He told me to steal the Tetsusaiga from you and bring it to him along with your left arm. Or he'd kill me. He's probably gonna kill Sanoske!" She grabbed him again and cried once more.

"It's okay now. You wouldn't want that memory of Sesshomaru to ruin the rest of your life anyway. Besides, he's too little to understand."

"Yeah, I guess your right, but I still would like to try and get him back." Kagome kissed his left cheek. "I'm so glad I'm with you now." she stated, not knowing what the future brings.

The two climbed down from the tree and Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back. It wasn't safe for Kagome to be at home, so Inuyasha took her to Kaede's village. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo greeted them excitedly. Kagome ran straight fro Sango.

"I'm so glad you're okay Kagome!" Sango said very happily hugging her.

"Yeah, me too." Miroku agreed as did Shippo.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped and looked around. _"What can I do?"_ he asked himself. "I need that Tetsusaiga!" he yelled.

"Tetsusiaga huh?" A mysterious voice came from behind him.

"Menomaru? I thought you were dead."

"I was, but thanks to a very smart and wicked villager, I have been brought back. Now, do you need help or not? The only thing you will have to give me is the mortal girl's jewel shards. Then, I'll be on my way.

"Thats the problem, I don't know where she is. How about I give them to you after we kill Inuyasha. She's sure to come around then. That would make it even." Sesshomaru ggratfully bargained.

"It's a deal. But remember, you owe me."

"Right. Where do we begin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Maybe we'll start with soft talking apologies...you sweet talk her and apologize, she's a stupid mortal girl, she's gullible. Then, you could bring her back to the castle with you. Inuyasha is then sure to follow. But, you must make sure you don't force her to go or you'll start a fight and they'll know you're planning something. You must bribe her, and tell her it's okay."

"I understand. No problem. But let me tell you, Kaugra will be all over you once she finds out that you have possesion of the shards. Be prepared."

"I'll tear her to shreds so don't worry about it. Make sure you bring Kagome back with you. If you don't see Inuyasha, make her tell you where he is. If she refuses, it won't be too hard to put her under my control again."

"Got it."

With that, Sesshomaru left Menomaru in search of Kagome. The plan was perfect."

A/N - I'm sorry everyone, this is probably one of the most boring chapters in the story -.- But I think the next one will be a little more interesting, hopefully later!


	13. The Plan Is Played

A/N PLEASE READ THISThanks to those who reviewed. I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner, I have been really busy with work and school and it just slipped my mind. Since you haven't read for a while, I'll put a few paragraphs of the last chapter on here to refresh your memory J Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. Oh Yea, bare with me, this chapter may be a bit boring, as the next one too, but I can assure that it does get better!

Last Time

"Menomaru? I thought you were dead."

"I was, but thanks to a very smart and wicked villager, I have been brought back. Now, do you need help or not? The only thing you will have to give me is the mortal girl's jewel shards. Then, I'll be on my way.

"That's the problem, I don't know where she is. How about I give them to you after we kill Inuyasha. She's sure to come around then. That would make it even." Sesshomaru greatfully bargained.

"It's a deal. But remember, you owe me."

"Right. Where do we begin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Maybe we'll start with soft talking apologies...you sweet talk her and apologize, she's a stupid mortal girl, she's gullible. Then, you could bring her back to the castle with you. Inuyasha is then sure to follow. But, you must make sure you don't force her to go or you'll start a fight and they'll know you're planning something. You must bribe her, and tell her it's okay."

"I understand. No problem. But let me tell you, Kaugra will be all over you once she finds out that you have possession of the shards. Be prepared."

"I'll tear her to shreds so don't worry about it. Make sure you bring Kagome back with you. If you don't see Inuyasha, make her tell you where he is. If she refuses, it won't be too hard to put her under my control again."

"Got it."

With that, Sesshomaru left Menomaru in search of Kagome. The plan was perfect."

* * *

Chapter 13 

"Inuyasha? Why did you come save me? I thought you hated me." Kagome hung her head.

"Feh, whys it matter? You're alive and well." Inuyasha responded very coldly.

"I guess you're right. I'm sure you would have done the same thing for Kikyou."

"What are you tryna say?" Inuyasha bit back but was interrupted.

"Lecherous monk! He's at it again! We can never come to a village without him looking for girls." Sango yelled coming into kaede's hut and putting Kirara on the ground.

"Oh Sango…" Kagome said sympathetically.

"He just doesn't understand. I really do love him."

"Well if he's gonna be that way he ain't worth your time. I'll go talk to him for ya, and maybe knock some sense into him." Inuyasha added as he was leaving to go and thump a knot on Miroku's head.

Almost as soon as Inuyasha left, Sesshomaru walked into the hut. Kagome his behind Sango and Kirara transformed ready to attack.

"Kagome, just listen…" Sesshomaru started, but Kagome interrupted.

"What do you want from me? Please! Just leave me alone! I had your kid for you and I want you to leave me alone." Kagome yelled, almost ready to cry.

"I came to say that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you and I'd never do it again. As crazy as it sounds, you mean the world to me." Sesshomaru got on one knee and lowered his head, "Please Kagome, come back with me and I will show you paradise."

Kagome looked into his soft golden eyes. Either way she went someone was going to get hurt. _I wish Inuyasha was here._ She thought, still looking into his eyes.

"Kagome, think hard about this." Sango said unassured. "Follow your heart."

"I promise Kagome, I love you. It's best for you to come back. For our son's sake." Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and started to pull her away. She turned and looked into Sango's saddened eyes.

"Wait!" she jerked away from Sesshomaru's grasp. "I'm not sure I want to go. Maybe I should let Inuyasha decide for me." Sesshomaru grew angry at this statement but tried to calm himself down. –Flash Back- _"You must bribe her and tell her that everythings okay." _–End Flash Back- "Kagome, trust me, everything will be okay. "I'll give you anything you could ever ask for. "Sesshomaru bribed, remembering what Menomaru told him.

"Okay then!" Kagome said in her usual peppy voice while forming a plan in her head. As she was leaving she looked over her shoulder at Sango and mouthed the words "Send Inuyasha after me as soon as he gets back." Sango nodded her head silently in agreement.

* * *

"Miroku, why don't you come back to Kaede's with me, Sango, and Kagome? I'm sure there's better things for these people to do. Besides, the only thing on my mind is killing Naraku. We need to talk this over." 

"Right. Excuse me my beauties…" Each girl giggled. "Maybe when I get back we'll talk about our future families."

"C'mon you lecher lets go." When Inuyasha and Miroku arrived at Kaede's, they were stunned to see that Sango was all alone.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked in his usual rude tone.

"Sesshomaru came back for her. She went with him and told me to have you go after them as soon as possible.

""Miroku, stay here." Inuyasha ordered. Keep Sango company and I'll be back."

* * *

When Sesshomaruand Kagome reached the castle, Sesshomaru lead her to the basement into a room she'd never dare dream to be in with a person she'd never dare dream to communicate with. 

"Seems like you have fallen for my plans once again." Menomaru laughed menacingly.

"Menomaru? You were dead! We killed you!" Kagome fought Sesshomaru's clutches but he refused to let go.

"I'm sure once dog boy realizes you're gone, he'll come right back here looking for you. I guess when its his time to go, he'll go. Like today!" Menomaru laughed again and Kagome suddenly felt like an igiot for having Sango to send Inuyasha after her.

"Sesshomaru? You knew about this the whole time? You lied to me!" Kagome felt betrayed.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Of course I did Wench…why else would I have been so nice to you? Once Inuyasha gets here, there will be no use for you. We'll just kill you both." Sesshomaru looked down on her with his wicked smile. "Don't say I never warned you. But then you could make another propostion…" he smiled sheepishly and raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…NO! You're a fool Sesshomaru, a fool to think I'd ever be with you again after this!" Kagome yelled kicking him in the shin.

Sesshomaru slapped her hard enough to make her fall to the ground. He and Menomaru left her in the basement cell. After locking the door and turning away, he looked at her and softly muttered, "Worthless wench."

Inuyasha reached the castle and sniffed around a bit. "Yep, she's here alright." He broke through the door to find a dark entrance.

Kagome heard the door to the castle burst open and she yelled, "INUYASHA!! PLEASE LEAVE!!"

Hearing this, he quickly followed her voice. When he got to the steps, Sesshomaru was standing in front of him. Inuyasha reached for the Tetsusiaga. "Move, or I'll make you." There was a loud thud behind him and when he turned to see what it was he came face to face with Menomaru.

Menomaru laughed at Inuyasha's stupidity. Inuyasha, so nice to see you again. Lets cut to the chase. We've got you cornered so you might as well give up the shards of the shikon jewel, or die. Your choice, but lets make it snappy, shall we?" He was ready to fight with Inuyasha and Inuyasha knew it.

"And hand over the Tetsusiaga, little brother. I'll get your left arm after we kill you. Or of course, I could just rip it off now."

A faint yell came from the basement. "Where is Kagome? Let me through or I'll chop your last arm off." Inuyasha threatened.

"Go ahead and try." Sesshomaru curled up to claws as Menomaru took out his sword.

"Inuyasha, prepare to die!" Menomaru challenged.

"INUYASHA!! HELP ME!!!!"

A/N - I know it was dreadfully boring...and I'm really sorry, but like i said, the later chapters get better...trust me...i'm already working on 'em!


End file.
